Bloodmoon Falls
by Anna of Stone Mountain
Summary: In the books Keladry of Mindlen always seems perfect, she was always doing the right thing and never made mistakes. But what if she wasn't perfect? what if she had a past. A dark past. Joren always seems like the bad guy, that he only hates kel because she is a girl. But what if they were friends. What if kel is to blame for his attitude. There will possibly talk of rape.
1. Background and character details

BACKGROUND ON CHARACTERS#

Keladry Nicole(Nikki, Nic, Nicoltte)of Bloodmoon Falls  
(keladry of Mindelan or kel)raised with:  
Friends- Joren, Dom, Lilyanne(lily or ann),  
Emilia(emily or lia),  
Siblings- Aurtur, Kazuma,  
Jasminko is technicaly a step-sibling though  
she doesn't know this

Dom and Lilyanne of Masbolle  
Siblings-older brothers Damian, Gregory  
older sister Agnessa  
younger brother named Daniel  
Parents - Anna Marie and Jaxon of Masbolle

Joren and Emilia of Stone Mountain(twins)  
Siblings- older sister Jessica  
younger brother Henry  
younger sister Mackenzie  
Parents- Gwenieve and Mathew of Stone Mountain

Kel and Aurtur of Bloodmoon Falls-siblings  
Siblings- Kazuma(half-brother product of rape)  
Parents- Miranda(deceased) and Jeremy of  
Bloodmoon Falls  
†Miranda's brother is lord of Mindelan where she was born

BIRTHDAYS AND OTHER DATES(in order of age)  
Damian- august 17(m)  
Gregory- july 10(m)  
Jessica- january 4(s)  
Agnessa- november 9(m)  
Dom- may 12(m)  
Aurtur- march 3(b)  
Kazuma- december 13(y)  
Joren and Emilia- febuary 23(s)  
Kel- june 21(b)  
Lilyanne- september 7(m)  
Henry- january 6(s)  
Mackinze- may 9(s)  
Daniel- may 27(m)

† m-masbolle s- stone mountain b- bloodmoon falls  
y- yamin


	2. Prologue

Bloodmoon Falls

PROLOGUE

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Miranda of Mindelan was married the Lord of Bloodmoon Falls son, Jeremy in the spring of the 17th year of her birth. She was a tall willowy built women. She had deep hazel eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. Jeremy in contrast had brown almost black hair and green eyes. He tall at 6'3" with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. Their marriage, though arranged was a match of love. 6 years and 11 months later on 3rd day of March she gave birth to him a healthy son Artur. He had pale green eyes that contrasted with his deep brown locks quite well.

When he was a year old she went to Yamin Isle to visit her brother. By this time Lord Jeffrey, Miranda' father-in-law and Jeremy's father, had died leaving Jeremy as Lord of Bloodmoon Falls. While there the Emperor's heir fell in love with her and demanded she be his wife. When she refused he tricked her with an old spell that bound her in his control. He then proceeded to mentally torture her into marrying him, telling everyone she had changed her mind about the proposal. Within the year on the 13th of december she gave birth to another child Kazuma. The child was the product of his relentless and lustful rape.

Three months later on her first born's second birthday she found a way to block the cursed spell with the help of the Shang Wildcat and a lady in waiting Minko, she escaped the palace and ran to the harbor. There she found safe passage across the Emerald Sea by way of a cargo ship. It took two months to cross the Sea at Port Legann to the south of Tortall.

From there she sent letters to her best friends who were more like sisters, Guinevere and Anna Ladies of Stone Mountain and Masbolle respectively. In the letters she asked them to meet her in blue harbor and not to tell Jeremy that she had returned to Tortall. She set off at once, when the letters were sent, on a small boat north to Blue Harbor. From there she proceeded to Masbolle where she stayed for three months to sort out her feelings and regrets.

After much convincing she returned to Bloodmoon Falls and her husband and Lord Jeremy in that september. It took much explaining of what had occurred and many tears for her to accept that he didn't lay on her blame and still loved her. That night they slept together as husband and wife after a long separation. They could feel the sense of creation and joy brought by this show of love.

Within the next 5 months lady Guinevere gave birth to her second child, who turned out to be twins on the 23rd of february First a beautiful baby boy with shocking bright blue eyes, from there mother, and hair so pale it was almost white, who she name Joren. Ten minutes later emerged a screaming baby girl with light auburn hair like her mothers. The twins shared the same shocking eyes though. This daughter she named Emilia. Their older sister Jessica was in love with them instantly as she was only 6 by that time. She was a very lovely six year old with her flowing platinum hair just as light as her brothers. The major difference were her eyes, which were a deep blue with flecks of silver in them. These came from her father just like the hair. By this time lady Miranda was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl, and lady Anna Marie just discovered her own pregnancy of two months.

4 short months later on the there was born to them a daughter of love and renewal. She marked the day the lady of Bloodmoon Falls forgave herself of not being able to resist the curse set upon her. She brought forth healing to all. The family, the friends and the villagers. They named her Keladry Nicole. The name Nicole being her father's mother who had died while Miranda was away.

The day of her birth all three families were at the fief of Bloodmoon Falls waiting excitingly, but none more so than Dom, who was now four. Ever since his father had told him he was to be a big brother he had become very protective of his mother and godmother. Once he heard they were to be girls he dubbed them Nikki and his sister Lily. He wanted to practice with nikki how to take care of a baby so he could help with Lily.

When keladry was born the dusk of june 21st, she didn't make a sound. Everyone assumed she was stillborn and were in shock. Dom being every bit the impatient four thought she was sleeping and wanted her to play, so he poked her hard in the side to wake her up. Before anyone could explain to him why she wasn't responding she started screaming. He quickly grabbed her when this happened, apologizing over and over, looking quite scared. The moment he picked her up she quieted down. She stared up with the most amazing hazel eyes. He looked up at Miranda with a begging look and handed her the baby apologizing again. He then promised to always protect her and never make her cry again, not knowing how often he would fulfill that promise in the future.

Lilyanne's, as she was called by the adults, birth was a much less eventful affair. On the 7th of september be

The six of them, Dom, Aurtur, Joren, Emily, Kel and Lilyanne, were inseparable. It was easy to tell that the would always be close. While at first they all had separate rooms the Lords decided to build a separate wing on the castles for them by the time Lily was two, as the were always in the same bed come morning. They were happy children.

That is until Kel's 4th birthday.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡


	3. story update

Hi this is Anna of Stone Mountain

I haven't received any reviews which is fine because after rereading this story I have decided to restart it. I don't really like how I introduced everything. When I re post it it might have a different name. If I do change it I will make a note of it. I am still in high school and have a lot of classes but I will have at least the first chapter up before the end of may. I hope to get some responses with the changes. Thank you I you Have taken the time to read this story.


End file.
